


The Women in Denerim

by potterheadtributewarden



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterheadtributewarden/pseuds/potterheadtributewarden
Summary: Alistair met some women in Denerim, they called him handsome and were... not like the Warden.





	The Women in Denerim

**Author's Note:**

> There's a conversation option in Origins that can lead to Alistair saying that he met some women in Denerim who also called him handsome but where "not like" your character. I've never been able to find a fic exploring this, so I've written one.

_“Alistair, has anyone ever told you how handsome you are?”_

_“Hmm, not unless they were asking me for a favour. Well, there was that one time in Denerim… but those women were not like you.”_

Alistair walked through the Denerim Market with Duncan, it was approaching sundown and they were nearing the headquarters of the Fereldan Grey Wardens.

“One moment,” the Warden stopped near a collection of stalls, “I need to speak with someone, please wait here.”

“O-of course.”

Duncan walked over to a vendor, leaving Alistair to wait next to a house, trying not to look too out of place.

He noticed two women whispering to each other and looking over at him. He nodded to them when they waved, it was only polite. He wondered if he did something wrong as they started laughing at him.

He glanced at Duncan, but he seemed enthralled in conversation.

 

He nervously looked back at the women, who were now walking over to him, smiles on their faces.

There both had make-up on their faces and dresses that seemed designed to push up their busts, which Alistair was determined to not stare at.

The only difference in appearance was one had blonde hair piled high, while the other had a mass of red-hair falling down her back.

“Hello soldier.” The blonde muttered to him.

“He-hello.”

She giggled, “aww, Drew he’s nervous.”

The red-head, Drew, laughed, “looks like it Ro. Maybe we should help him with that. I’ll bet he’s never had his lamppost licked.”

“My-my what?”

“Aww sweetie.” Drew smirked, “has anyone ever told you how handsome you are? Especially when you’re nervous.”

“N-no, they haven’t,” Alistair was nervous now, they were stood awfully close to him, and the thought he felt a hand on his arm.

“How about you come with us and –“

 _“Alistair”_ came Duncan’s voice from behind the two women.

They spun around to see Duncan walking back over to Alistair. He bowed, “Ladies, I apologise for interrupting, but my recruit and I must be getting to the Grey Warden compound.”

“O... of course, Ser Warden. We didn’t realise.”

The women bowed once then shuffled off to find their next target.

 

Alistair’s face was still bright red as he thanked Duncan, “Sorry for getting caught up, I just didn’t want to be rude.”

“That’s no issue Alistair, come, we must get to the  compound before sunset if you’re to be joined today.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it then thank LadyNorbet. One of their fics reminded me of the line and got the idea stuck in my head.


End file.
